1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which detects a state of a blur such as a hands movement and notifies a user of this state or reduces an affect of the blur when the blur is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been heretofore proposed a camera which detects a state of a blur generated when, e.g., taking a picture by a camera, and performs a predetermined notification operation concerning occurrence of a blur state with respect to a user. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-270844 discloses a camera having a blur correcting function which starts display of a blur state with a timing that a first release switch is turned on and stops display of the blur state with a timing that a second release switch is turned on.
On the other hand, there has been also proposed a camera which detects a state of a blur generated when, e.g., taking a picture by the camera and corrects the blur. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-150309 discloses a technique concerning a compact camera. This compact camera detects blur when a first release switch is turned on, and interrupts displaying a blur state in view of a fact that holding the camera is unstable due to a camera operation when a zoom SW or an exposure mode setting SW is operated during display of a blur state based on a detection result, and thereafter restarts display.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-280059 discloses a technique characterized in that an exposure quantity (exposure time) is changed in accordance with a state of a blur generated after a second release switch is turned on and before start of exposure.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-270692 discloses a technique which sets a threshold value for blur notification so as to differ depending on an on state and an off state of a first release switch when notifying a blur state based on a largeness relationship between a blur detection value and the threshold value for notification, and reduces (rigidifies) the threshold value when the first release switch is in the on state so that a blur warning is frequently given as compared with a case that the first release switch is ON.
It is an object of the present invention to detect a blur state, display a notification, reduce an affect of the blur, improve the usability and assuredly support achievement of a shooting operation without increasing a cost.